


What Happens in Vegas (Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas)

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, No Plot/Plotless, alternate universe kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Kara and her friends go to Vegas. Kara returns home with more than a hangover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a converted fic. My work, sadly not my characters. I havent edited it, so I apologize for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Kara was ecstatic to go to Vegas for the first time in her life. She was twenty-five years old and had never been able to go. For spring break, her sister Alex, and her friends Maggie, and James, always went somewhere; that time around, the group would finally be going to Vegas. 

The blonde thought that only her small group would be going; however, minutes before driving to the airport, Samantha, James’ girlfriend, and Lena, his best friend, got to Kara’s apartment. She suddenly didn't feel so excited to go. Kara didn't care about Samantha, well not that she didn't care, it was just that she didn't know her enough. Lena on the other side, was someone who she didn't like very much. Well, she did like Lena and that was the problem. Lena and her hooked up several times during their sophomore year of college. Kara always liked her, but Lena turned into a, for the lack of a better word, fuckboy. She was sure Lena liked her too, but things never worked out. 

In addition to third-wheeling with Maggie and Alex, she would third-wheel with James and Samantha. She shook off the feeling, and decided to be a third-wheeler along with Lena, who was also the other single in the group. Kara braced herself to be left alone, while the couples did their lovey-dovey things and Lena went to hook up with some random stranger. She tried to ignore the fact that Lena would hookup with some stranger, not with her. She tried to forget the fact that the brunette would leave her and find a hot chick to fuck. Well, if Lena could do it, then she could do it too. She tried to ignore the clenching of her heart when she thought of Lena at all. 

...

They arrived at Vegas pretty early in the afternoon, so after having lunch and checking in at their hotel, the group went to walk around the strip. They obviously started drinking early, it was Vegas--nobody could stop them. They went to a show and drank some more. 

As the night came, they hit a few bars and clubs. Kara was a little surprised to see that Lena stayed with the group even though James encouraged her to go hit on people. Lena would only just give him a look and he would stop. At around midnight, some blonde chick with brown eyes approached Lena and the brunette started getting cozy with her. Kara didn't like that but she wasn't about to say anything, right? Instead, she started taking shot after shot. They kept coming until she couldn't remember a thing.

///

Kara's eyes slowly fluttered open. She tried really hard to adjust to the light in the room, which seemed to make the time be around noon or so. The blonde slowly tried to get up to keep her head free of a headache, but failing miserably. She stopped when she felt a thin but strong arm around her torso. Did she hookup with someone? Kara hadn't noticed the arm that was holding her body close to someone else's. That was obviously her hotel room, but wouldn't someone just do the walk of shame early in the morning? 

The blonde panicked for a few seconds when she saw that the left hand that was draped over her body, had a beautiful wedding ring. Did she sleep with a married woman? "God Kara, you can now add that to your list of idiotic things." She thought and slowly tried to get off the bed. Getting off the bed demonstrated to be a hard task given that the person's arm tightened around her body as she tried to get up. 

Her panic increased when the person who was in her bed turned out to be no one other than Lena Luthor. What the hell happened? "Lena! get up!" She almost screamd at the brunette who gave her a confused look again. "Damn, did we hook up again?" Lena asked sleepily and clearly unimpressed. "Kara, look I knew you said we couldn't do it again, but--." 

"Lena, you got married last night apparently. And you already cheated!" Kara exclaimed. "What I did not get--." Lena started to say as she looked for a ring on her left hand. "Oh shit." Is all she said. "Who the hell is my new wife? husband?" Lena asked worriedly. The blonde subconsciously played with a ring on her finger as she paced back and forth--still naked. Lena noticed it. "I don't know, Lena. It could've been the ratchet from last night." Kara said and continued to play with her ring. "Kara--." 

"Or maybe it was someone else.. do you remember anyone else?" The blonde asked desperately. "Kara." Lena tried again. "Of course you would, huh. Damn it, Lena,"

"Kara! what the hell are you doing? Don't you notice what you have been playing with for the last two minutes?" Lena asked, clearly annoyed at that point. "What? I am not playing with any--." The blonde said but suddenly stopped when she noticed the beautiful wedding ring adorning her finger. She looked at Lena who gave her a worried look. "Do you think..." the blonde trailed off. "That we got married?" Lena finished the question nervously. Kara only nodded. "There is only one way to find out." The brunette said as she grabbed her phone. 

Lena's eyes widened comically when she realized that she has a lot of missed calls from James as well as text messages from him, Samantha, and Maggie. She looked at her texts from James. She noticed that she had some from the night before. Then she had some from the morning. 

11:59pm  
From James: Lena, where are you?  
From James: Hey is Kara with you?  
From James: You guys just left and where the fuck are you? 

8:07am  
From James: Dude, you need to come downstairs ASAP.  
From James: Lena, wake the fuck up.  
From James: Helena Luthor, You NEED TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.  
From James: Okay, Lena. I need you to stay calm and come see me RAPIDO

All of his texts said similar stuff so she went to the ones from Maggie. 

11:30pm  
From Maggie: Lena, Kara will kill you. Stop flirting with that blonde. IT WILL NOT WORK.  
From Maggie: Shit, Kara's leaving the bar. 

2:01 am  
From Maggie: Lena, did you find her?  
From Maggie: Did you find Kara?  
From Maggie: Girl, James is worried. Are you and Kara okay?  
From Maggie: Lena where are you? 

To: James and Maggie  
Guys, me and Kara are okay. We just need some time. 

 

Lena had barely down her phone down when she received one text from James. 

James: You both need to get your asses down to Alex’s room. NOW. 

She looked at Kara with a serious expression and the blonde could tell right away that there was something wrong. "What did he say?" The blonde asked. Lena instead of telling her, she showed Kara the texts. "Well, let’s go then!" Kara exclaimed and made her way to the door. "Uh, Kara, I think you need to get some clothes first." Lena said with a grin as she let her eyes roam the blonde's body. "Stop staring!" Kara squealed. "Nothing I haven't licked before." The brunette mumbled. "What did you say?" 

"Uh, that we should hurry up."

Five minutes later, Kara and Lena sat in front of a pacing James. By the window, Alex and Maggie looked at each other intently, then they gazed down at the table, make a face, and look back at each other. Samantha was nowhere to be found though. "Where is Samantha?" Lena asked casually, obviously trying to break the silence. "She went to have lun--. Lena that's not important. Do you know what you idiots did?" He asked, though he knew they already figured it out. "Uh, No." Kara said nervously, playing with the ring on her finger. "Stop playing dumb, Kara. You know exactly what happened." 

"Don't talk to her that way." Lena said in a low menacing voice. 

"Wow, you're assuming your role as a wife pretty well, Lena." he retorted, making the brunette shut her mouth. 

"James.." Lena attempted. 

"Don't "James" me."

"Why are you so upset? I'm sure that since this is Vegas, we don't have to stay married. I'm sure it happens all the time." 

"No, Lena. It's just as valid as it would be in another city. You know pretty damn well." James sighed. 

"It--I--There's gotta be a way." Kara said weakly. 

"Kara, there is only one way your marriage can be annulled. I'm pretty sure you guys don't have that option anymore, considering those hickies on Lena’s neck." James said almost angrily. 

"What is making you so upset, James?" Lena asked.  
"Girls, can you leave Lena and I alone for a minute?" He turned to Maggie and Alex, but clearly included Kara in the request. They all nodded and left the room. 

"Okay, James. Tell me what the big deal is? Are you in love with Kara?" Luthor asked.

"God, NO, Lena. You know better than anyone. You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"She's like my little sister. Lena, as much as I love you as a friend and respect you as a businesswoman, I do not respect you as a lover. You like to mess around. I'm not stupid, Kara and you hooked up and she caught feelings. You broke her heart. Things were awkward. Damn, they were just getting better and you had to go fuck it up!" 

"Why are you acting as if this is my fault? Kara said "I do," too, you know. We both agreed to do this. Not just me. You can get us a divorce in no time."

"I know we can. But here's the thing, Kara is not gonna be okay with this. She loves you Lena. Why can't you see that? She deserves someone who will treat her right. Someone who will not fuck her up. Someone who loves her. Clearly you're not it. But she still loves you."

"Are you forgetting something, James?" 

"What am I forgetting, according to you?" 

"I love her, too." 

///

After James and Lena were done talking, they exited the room and the groups decided to go have lunch. Kara didn’t talk to Lena and vice versa. "It is not like we weren't going down on each other last night." Lena thought, but didn’t make an effort to talk to her wife. Wife. She never thought this would be the way she'd get married. To the woman she loves. Who doesn't wanna be married to her. 

Once lunch was over, the group decided to cut their trip to Vegas short and go back home. "So much for enjoying Vegas" Kara thought as they boarded the plane. The flight was only a few hours long and the silence between Lena and Kara never ended. 

"Kara, we need to talk." Lena said as soon as they claimed their luggage. "Oh, now you wanna talk?" Kara asked, annoyance was evident in her voice. "Oh, stop. It isn't like you made an effort to talk to me, Mrs. Luthor." The brunette said sarcastically. "Zor-El." Kara corrected. "Kara, I'm serious. I just want to know what you want to do." Lena said in a softer tone. "Divorce." Kara said as if was the most obvious thing. The brunette ignored the fact that the woman she loved, wanted nothing to do with her. Lena's face fell and she merely nodded before walking away.  
...

It isn't until a week later when they were sitting before their lawyers who helped them through the case, when Lena realized she can't go down without a fight. "Let me ask you both a question... Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucy Lane, Lena's lawyer and close friend asked, as she slid the divorce papers between Kara and Lena. Kara gulped and looked at the papers then back at Lucy. She nodded weakly. "Very well, then. Your signatures and Initials are required where it's highlighted in pink, Kara. Lena yours are in yellow.” 

Lena's wife took the pen in her hand and turned to the first page where her signature was required. "Wait!" Lena blurted out just before Kara started her signature. "Lucy, Snapper, could I have a minute with Kara?" Lena said. "Sure." Lucy says and starts to get up. "No, not unless that is what my client desires." Mr. Carr said with a small frown. "It's okay," Kara said quickly, too quickly. "Okay, then. We'll be right across the hall." He said clearly annoyed. Kara didn’t know whether that’s just the way he was, or if he just was in a bad mood. 

A minute went by and Lena was still silent. "Lena?" 

"Huh?" 

"What did you need to talk about?" Kara asked, clearly curious as to what her wife would say. The brunette took a deep breath and stood up before making her way around the table. "Kara, I know we got it all backwards. I know we slept together and I fucked things up. I broke your heart because I was scared. I know fear isn't an excuse, but after Katie, I just couldn't love again--at least I thought I couldn't. Then I met you and everything changed. I fell in love with you. Kara, I am so in love with you. I know it may be a little late to say it, but God I hope it's not too late. Kara, after you, I don't think I'll be able to love another girl again. Nor do I want to. Unless it's our daughter." Lena stopped and took Kara's hand. The blonde rolled her eyes because Lena was the cheesiest woman she knew. "What if--what if we got married because it was what we needed to stop being so stubborn? Kara, let's give us a chance. Please, don't sign those papers." The brunette begged. "I thought I didn't remember anything about our night in Vegas, but I do. I vaguely remember proposing to you and buying our rings. Do you know why my ring has blue diamonds? Because I told you that I wanted to look at my ring and remember that I was married to the most beautiful girl in the world, who happened to have blue eyes. My favorite color. You said yours were green because I reminded you of Earth, because I smell like rain, also because you like broccoli, but I rather stick to me reminding you of Earth. You know, green and stuff. It sounds more romantic." Lena said with a hopeful smile. Kara didn’t say anything. The blonde walked to the door and into the hall. 

Kara came back accompanied with both of the lawyers. Lena slumped on her chair and avoided eye contact with Kara and her lawyer. She held back tears because she had never had the courage to say things like that, not even to Katie. With Kara everything was different, though. 

The blonde had been having second thoughts about getting a divorce all week. She dreamt of Lena saying those things to her. She didn't want to say no, she just didn't know how to say yes. Kara needed a moment to gather her thoughts so she ran out the door and called her lawyer. She looked at the papers in front of her and glanced back at her wife. Lena was fighting tears. It almost broke her heart. She grabbed the papers and tore them in half. Kara ignored the glare coming from her lawyer and the smirk that formed on Lena's lawyer's lips. That sure got Lena's attention. The blonde rose from her seat and went around to Lena's side. "Lena, I do want to try things out. I'm sorry I made you think I was disregarding your feelings. I'm not going to sign those papers." Kara said with happy tears in her eyes. "Really?" 

"Yeah, I think we could--." Kara started to say but was abruptly cut off by her wife kissing the living thing out of her.

//

One week later, Kara had finally moved all of her stuff into Lena’s apartment. The couple made some changes around the apartment make it more comfortable to Kara, not that it wasn’t comfortable before, but it needed some art because according to her, the walls were missing some color. Lena only agreed with a smile, anything for her wife. 

Their work schedules aligned pretty well, so they spent quite a long time together. Kara getting out of work at three, went home and prepared dinner for her wife. Sometimes she painted, other times she just watched tv. Lena didn’t stay at the office after five because she wanted to spend more time with Kara. After work oftentimes, Lena picked up flowers for her wife because she knew that Kara loved them. 

They did spend a lot of time in bed just like any newly wedded couple. They moaned each other’s names countless amount of times and it just got better as they explored their bodies, often finding something new about their lover. Kara for example, loved the way Lena scratched her back when she’s about to come on her hand. Lena loved the way Kara’s voice cracked seconds before she reached her orgasm quite beautifully against her. 

It wasn’t long after they got married, roughly three months after they started living together, in which they both started noticing and remembering why it didn’t work when they were back in college. Kara only liked her clothes folded in a certain way. Thing was, Lena didn’t know how to fold them that way. 

Lena didn’t like to eat certain types of meat. And it was Kara’s favorite. Lena liked the dishes to be washed and put away, Kara often left them drying without putting them away. Little things like that are ones they struggled with. 

“Honey have you seen my satchel?” Kara asked. 

“I think I saw it by the door, babe.” Lena answered from the bathroom. “Thank you!” She heard Kara say after a few seconds. “Did you find it?” Lena asked as she went back into the living room. she had been in her room changing into yoga pants and a t-shirt. “Yeah. Babe dinner will be ready in a little bit.” 

“What did you make?” Lena asked with a smile and hugged her wife from behind. “I made BBQ ribs.” Kara said proudly. She didn’t get a response from her wife until she realized that Lena didn’t eat ribs. “oh my god baby I’m so sorry. I can make some chicken for you.” Kara turned around and kissed her wife. “No Kara, it’s fine. I’m sure I’ll love the ribs.” Lena said with a smile that didn’t quite look real.

The blonde fixed their plates and added extra salad for Lena since she knew she wouldn’t eat much meat. 

“You know, Kara, I just realized earlier that we never had a real honeymoon.” Lena said as she cut some meat. “That’s true. It would be fun.” Kara said with a smile as she took a bite of meat. 

“I also had Jess book arrange my jet and book a hotel for us in Hawaii…” the CEO said tentatively and bit her lip. 

“It’s the middle of the semester? I can’t just leave my students when state exams are coming.” Kara said with a big grin. She loved the fact that Lena had tried to surprise her. Lena knew she had won the moment Kara smiled. 

“I also know from Alex that you don’t use your annual leave days and you have accumulated quite a few.” Lena countered with a smile of her own. “That’s true, but it would be irresponsible. Plus National City can’t be without their hero” Kara insisted. 

“Baby, it’s only a week. J’onn’s got you covered” Lena said as she stood up and went around the table. She took a hold of Kara’s hand and kissed it lightly. “Please.” She gave her the best puppy eyes she could muster up, though she knew she was probably failing miserably. 

“When do we leave?” Kara answered with a roll of her eyes and a big smile across her face. 

“Friday” 

“Awesome. I can’t wait.” The blonde said with a smile and got up to kiss her wife. Lena immediately deepened the kiss and guided her wife towards their bedroom, their dinner forgotten at the table. 

…

After a quick flight in Lena’s jet, the couple took their belongings and rented a jeep. 

The couple quickly made it to the hotel and checked themselves in. They decided to rest for a little before going out to explore. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, so they went to the beach. They spent the rest of the afternoon there. Kara closed her eyes as the wind hit her face, it was warm enough for her to enjoy it. It was almost the start of spring and she loved the weather.

Kara had been drifting in and out of sleep for a while. She was laying on her front, her back exposed to the sun while Lena started to read under her umbrella. Once she finished her chapter, Lena decided it was getting late, so she decided to ask Kara to go dancing. She knew Kara didn’t exactly love dancing, but she could convince her to go have a drink. It was time to use the big guns. “Kara?” Lena asked tentatively. The blonde only hummed in response. “Do you know what I really, really want to do?” Lena asked suddenly running her hand up Kara’s spine. The CEO lowered her face and planted a soft kiss to her wife’s shoulder blade. “w-what do you want to do babe?” Kara asked. “Well, first it involves a shower because I’m all dirty from being at the beach and frankly sand up my ass isn’t very comfortable.” 

“We uh we could arrange that.” Kara said suddenly sitting up and collecting their stuff. Lena stayed seated until Kara finished collecting their stuff claiming that she’d take less time to clean than Lena. The blonde quickly helped her wife stand up and left towards their hotel as fast as Kara could drive without getting a ticket. 

Lena had barely walked in through the door when she dropped her dress, leaving her in only her bikini. “Kara will not refuse.” She thought with a smirk and looked at her wife who was walking in through the door and suddenly stopped to see the beautiful brunette in front of her. “Kara, dear, will you join me in the shower?” Lena asked innocently over her shoulder and undid the straps on her bikini top. “y-yeah.” The blonde replied and closed the door behind her. 

“Good. I’ll start the shower.” Lena said with an innocent smile and dropped her bikini bottoms, giving Kara a full view of her backside. Kara gulped before following her wife toward the bathroom. 

Three orgasms later, the couple finally washed their bodies properly and dried themselves. Kara was about to pull out her PJ’s from her suitcase, when Lena walked in front of her in lace underwear she knew Kara loved. “What would you like me to wear?” Lena asked, as she reached into her own suitcase. “Nothing.” Kara muttered and Lena gave her a strange look. “You want me to walk out to the bar wearing nothing?” the brunette mused. “Wha—bar?” The blonde inquired. “Yeah babe, we’re going to some bar. I really want to dance.” 

“But Lena, you said—.” 

“I didn’t say anything, dear. I said I wanted to take a shower first. I didn’t finish telling you my plans because I assumed you knew what I was talking about.” 

“Fine.” Kara said and got a skirt and a nice lace tank top. “Is this okay?” 

“Kara you could go wearing a potato sack and still look amazing.” 

“Right back at you, babe.” Kara said with a wink. 

…

They had barely walked into the bar when Kara decided that she needed to use the restroom. “Go ahead and order if you want.” Kara said with a smile before she darted towards the lady’s room. 

Lena had been sitting at the bar for a whole ten seconds when somebody took a seat next to her. “great.” She thought with an eye roll. “Can I buy you a drink?” the man asks and she takes a second to glance at him. He is blonde and buff. His neat beard made him look like a lumberjack if he was only wearing a red flannel. Of course he’d wear a red flannel. “Hello those only look good on Kara. And myself” she thought. “no, thanks.” She said and forced a smile. “Waiting on a friend?” the man asked, clearly not happy with Lena’s response. 

“My wife, actually.” She said as she played with the delicate necklace around her neck. 

“Your wife?” he asked suddenly his face darkened and a wicked grin spread across his face. “Good, I like them in packs of two.” He added more to himself. 

“Excuse me?” Lena asked in disbelief. “What are we? Animals?” she continued with a scoff. Before the man had time to answer, Kara slid between the man and her wife, seemingly unaware of the man behind her. “Did you order?” the blonde asked with a smile. 

“No, I waited for you. What would you like?” Lena questioned as she flagged down the bartender. “I think I’ll have a super strong long-island.” Kara said with a wink. 

“Good, getting ready for me, I see.” The guy said softly but it was good enough for Kara to hear. 

“Fuck off, you… jerk guy.” She said in her usual Kara tone. 

“Look, you dyke. I’m doing your wife a favor. You must be pretty vanilla in bed.” 

“So what? I landed a beautiful woman unlike you at your late thirties trying to pick up women at bars. The only way to get them is if they’re drunk enough.” Kara said and tapped her index finger on his chest forcefully, making him take a step back. “bitch.” He said before swinging at her face. Kara was so much faster and stronger so she stopped his hand with her own and twisted it, making him fall to the floor. The music had stopped playing and everyone was looking their way. The man quickly got up and scurried away. 

The annoyance in Kara’s eyes quickly dissipated and went back to being a cinnamon roll. “Anyway, babe. Please also order me a hamburger and a side of fries, and maybe some wings. Yup, definitely wings.” 

“Anything for my hero.” Lena said with a smile. 

///

It had been a few weeks since their trip to Hawaii and Kara was about finished with the school year, so she had a long summer to spend. She could go on hikes, she could go flying around National City, she could relax without the duties of being a teacher. Plus now she had a wife, the previous summer only consisted of eating her weight in donuts and saving national city. She thought about her wife for a minute. Her beautiful smile, her laugh, eyes, hair, long creamy legs, and amazing personality. She just really missed her. 

She picked up her phone and dialed her number. “Hi, beautiful.” Lena greeted. Kara blushed with a smile, she could hear her wife smile at the other end of the line. 

“hi,” she responded. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“I was wondering if—if you’d like to go have lunch with me?” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Lena teased. 

“Duh. A woman has needs.” Kara said in a sultry tone. 

“I—I can fix that, babe. Just say the word and I will cancel—.” Lena started to say but was cut off by her wife.

“I mean, I’m kind of broke now and I’m dying for some potstickers.” Kara teased with a chuckle. 

“Hey, I thought it would be your treat. I mean, since you’re asking me on a date.” Lena shot back.

“I’m joking. I just miss you.” 

“One second.” Lena said. “Jess, clear out my schedule after lunch. Also, can you please make a reservation at Kara’s favorite place? Yeah, for today.” Lena said and Kara assumed she was on the office phone with her assistant. “It’s done.” Lena said cheerfully. “How about we go have lunch and then we’ll see what we do afterwards.” 

They chatted for a few more minutes. “Mrs. Zor-El, your reservation is at one, under Kara Zor-El.” Kara heard in the background and her heart fluttered. She loved it when Lena was called by her new surname. “Thank you, Jess.” She heard her wife say. 

“I take it you heard that?” Lena asked, already knowing the answer. “Yeah, I’ll see you at one, Mrs. Zor-El.” Kara said with a dorky smile. 

“See you, in a few, my love.” The CEO said with a smile before hanging up the phone. 

…

Lena arrived at twelve-fifty to the restaurant. She knew Kara would be there soon. “Mrs. Luthor, your table is ready.” The waiter said. She forced herself not to frown, she had been there hundreds of times with Kara, and people still used her last name. Even her reservations were under Zor-El. 

She sat at her table and ordered herself a glass of water and told the waiter to bring Kara’s favorite wine once she arrived. “Lena.” Somebody said and Lena didn’t have to turn towards the person, she knew that voice too well. “Katie.” Lena responded. Her voice didn’t break and she didn’t feel the nerves dwell on her belly, or her heart rate speed up—in a bad way like it did when they first broke up. “You look good.” Katie said and went to sit down but Lena stopped her right away. She didn’t want Kara showing up and misunderstanding the situation.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked, her voice steady. 

“I came to have lunch.” Katie said, Lena could hear the teasing tone. 

“I know that. But I mean here.” She emphasized the last word to make sure Katie understood what she meant. “By my table.” 

“I just, Lena, I’m going to be honest here—.” 

“So now you decide to be honest?” 

“Lena, I’m sorry okay. I didn’t really come to have lunch. I saw you walk in and I decided to come talk. It’s been so long.” 

“Could’ve gone much longer, honestly. Will you please go?” Lena asked and the anger was evident in her voice, but her demeanor stayed calm. 

“I just want to talk and maybe rekindle our—.” 

Lena let out a humorless chuckle. “So you wanna talk? Talk.” 

“I’m sorry.” Katie said. “I’m sorry I hurt you and if you gave me a chance I’ll make it up to you. Lena, losing you has been my greatest regret and I’m so sorry it took losing you to know that I was an idiot.” 

“You don’t get to say that. It’s been years, years.” Lena said. 

“Is everything okay?” Lena suddenly heard Kara ask. 

“Would you mind bringing a glass of your best whiskey.” Katie said to Kara. 

“Excuse me?” Kara asked. 

“I said bring your best whiskey.” Katie repeated. 

“I’m not your waitress.” Kara retorted, clearly annoyed. 

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” 

“Don’t you dare talk to her that way.” Lena said in a low, menacing voice, suddenly standing up. 

“I’m her wife, who the hell are you?” 

“wife?” Katie asked skeptically. “Lena can I talk to you in private?” she added. 

“No, in fact you need to leave before I have you escorted out.”

“but Lena, please you can’t be married to this—this woman.” Katie said condescendingly and looked at Kara. 

“Actually, I am. And you know what? Kara is everything I need and everything I didn’t know I needed. She’s nice, and kind, selfless and as if it weren’t enough she’s full of love for me and so fucking beautiful. Something I can’t say about you. You only wanted me for my money, you are selfish and a cheater.”

“Lena, I—.” 

“Get out of my sight. If you ever get near me again, I will have you arrested for violating a restraining order.” The CEO said venomously and sat down again. “Ready to order babe?” Lena added with a whole different tone, so cheerful and full of love. 

“That was so hot.” Was all that Kara could say. 

Kara wanted to ask Lena if she was okay, she looked fine, but Lena was one of those people who just kept everything bottled up. She didn’t want her wife to feel distressed. “Lena, are you okay?” She asked once they ordered their food. 

“Yes, why?” Lena asked. She knew why Kara had asked. Lena looked at her wife who gave her a “really” look and sighed. “I’m okay, Kara. I didn’t realize I needed to get that out of my system. I feel like some weight has been lifted off my chest and I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Did you mean it?”

“What?” 

“What you said about me?” Kara asked and played with her fork. 

“Of course I did. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Lena said with a smile. 

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me as well.” 

“I love you, Kara.” 

“And I love you, Mrs. Zor-El.” 

…

After they finished their food they walked towards Lena’s SUV hand in hand. “What would you like to do?” Kara asked. “hmm I don’t know. I mean, today is soooo conveniently Friday and I thought maybe you and I could take a weekend trip.” 

“It’s Tuesday.” 

“Babe, any day is Friday if you are the CEO of your own company. I’m sure my COO can handle it.” 

“I guess it can’t hurt…” Kara trailed off. 

“awesome.” Lena said and turned her car in the direction away from their apartment. 

“babe we need to get clothes and stuff.” 

“Who says you’re gonna need clothes?” Lena asked rhetorically and wiggled her eyebrow. 

“touché.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“Just this place, two hours from here. It’s my little getaway cabin.” 

Lena drove the SUV towards the cabin, which ended up being a mansion by the beach. Lena tried to take her wife on a tour around the house but they barely made it to the living room where their clothes were shed and they ended up moaning each other’s names.

“Can I ask you a question? I mean we never talked about it, and I just need to know. Now that we’re married, I feel like we should talk about it because it’s something I’ve always wanted and I’m not sure if we’re on the same page. I mean I guess I could go without it, if that’s what you want, but I just have to know so I can prepare myself and—.” 

“You’re rambling.” Lena said with a smile.

“Sorry,” Kara said rested her head on her wife’s chest. 

“Nah, it’s cute. I love it. What’s your question?” she asked running her hand up her wife’s spine. 

“wouldyouliketohavechildren?”

“Come again?” The CEO asked with a chuckle. 

“I mean, would you like to uhh, have children?” Kara asked nervously. Lena stopped running her hand up Kara’s back. “I mean it doesn’t have to be now. We just got married and I understand, but I would really like to have a baby. Not now, if that’s not what you want, but eventually. If you don’t want to have children; I guess we could get a puppy or something.” The blonde rambled.

“Kara, I don’t—.” 

“It’s okay, Lena.” Kara cut her off and stood up. She got dressed in seconds and turned towards her wife who hadn’t moved. “I think I’m going to have to go home. I forgot I had plans with Alex.” She added and dashed towards the front door. She didn’t want Lena to see her crying. 

“Kara wait!” Lena exclaimed, but it was too late. Kara was already gone. Dejectedly, she started to get dressed and left her house. 

 

///

“She doesn’t want to have kids, Alex. I said I understood, but I don’t know if I truly can live up to what I said. I love children and when I was growing up, I dreamed of having kids and having a family.” Kara sobbed into her sister’s chest. “Kara, you didn’t even let her finish.” 

“She was going to say no, Alex. I couldn’t stand being there, I didn’t want her to see me cry. I just want to make her happy, and she doesn’t want to have kids. But I don’t know if I will be truly happy if I don’t.”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I know you love her, but this is something that will cause you pain. I know you would let it go, and do what Lena wants, but you gotta think of yourself too. Both of your lives are going in kind of different directions regarding this. It isn’t something that you can just accept easily.” Alex said carefully. She knew she was planting a seed in her sister’s head. Kara and Lena wanted completely different things, and she knew Kara would just do everything to make Lena happy, but Alex wanted Kara to be happy too. 

“I think I’m going to fly somewhere for a few days.” Kara said dejectedly and got up. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe I will go to Metropolis.” 

“Just be safe, Kara.” Alex said wrapping her sister in a hug. “I love you, bug.” 

“I love you too, Alex.” Kara said before pulling away from her sister’s embrace and flew out her window. 

Kara flew to her apartment and quickly got a change of clothes. She left a note for Lena letting her know that she’d be gone for a few days. “I need to think about stuff.” She wrote at the end of the note. She knew it was risky, Lena would think she wanted a divorce. And maybe that was for the best. 

She arrived at Metropolis and went straight to her favorite bakery. She got herself a pack of donuts and a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Kara thought about going to Clark’s apartment, but decided against it because it was already too late in the evening. 

Kara walked around the city for a bit before deciding to go and get herself checked in at a hotel. Once she was safely in her room, she filled up the bathtub and got in. She tried to listen to music, it always helped, but her mind kept going back to Lena. She knew she loved her too much to get a divorce just because Lena didn’t want to have kids. But there were other things, they just were too different. They were like oil and water. 

Lena was smart, organized, serious, while Kara was carefree, unorganized, and an actual cinnamon roll. Not that Lena wasn’t loving and caring, she did have those attributes for the most part. Kara had never been at the receiving end of Lena’s wrath. She turned on her phone and received quite a few messages from Lena and a few missed calls as well. She also found missed calls from Alex and just about when she was about to call back, Alex called again. She picked up immediately. “Hi, Alex.” 

“Kara, I need you to stay calm.” 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked sitting up in the bathtub. 

“Lena’s been in a car accident.” Alex said skeptically. 

“What? When?” Kara question as she got up from the bathtub and got dressed. 

“Just under an hour ago. She was driving back from her cabin, but there was a drunk driver and—.” 

“I’ll be on my way now.” 

“Kara, be careful, but hurry. It isn’t looking good.” Alex said regretfully and Kara hung up. Rushed out the window and flew to National City. 

Alex was waiting for her at the hospital. “I haven’t heard back from the doctors. She’s in surgery.” She said.

“I’m such an idiot, Alex. If I hadn’t talked about my dream of having babies, she would be okay. We’d be cuddled up in bed now. She wouldn’t be in that operating table right now.” Kara sobbed into her sister’s chest. “No, Kara. You had a right to voice your thoughts. Your feelings are just as valid as hers.” 

“But Alex, she wouldn’t have been out driving if it weren’t for me.” 

“Shhh Kara, it’s going to be okay.” 

“What if it isn’t?” 

“You just have to trust that everything will be.” 

The sisters waited for a couple of hours until Lena’s doctor walked out. She was a blonde with a beauty mark above her lip. She looked too young to be a surgeon. Kara scolded herself for even thinking about that. 

“Family of Lena Zor-El?” She asked. 

“I’m her wife. How is she?” Kara inquired. 

“Hi, Mrs. Zor-El. I’m doctor Griffin. Lena is stable now. She had a few broken ribs, a few bruises, and there was quite a bit of an internal bleeding that we had a little trouble controlling. But she’s stable now. She’s sedated, should be up in a few hours.” Doctor Griffin said. 

“C-Can I see her?” 

“Yes. Follow me.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Griffin.” Kara said and followed the doctor towards one of the rooms. 

“I will be back in a few hours to check on her.” Doctor Griffin said before walking off. Kara watched her go until she found a tall brunette at the end of the hall and they both walked into a dark room. 

…

Kara had been sitting for a few hours next to Lena’s bed. The sun had already risen and Kara felt as if she was run over by a truck. The day prior had been so intense, she was ready to put it all behind. “K-Kara,” Lena said in a hoarse voice. “Shh, hi babe.” Kara said and took a hold of her wife’s hand. She caressed Lena’s cheek which was bruised. “I’m sorry.” Lena said. 

“No, Lena I am sorry. You didn’t do anything.”

“No, Kara please. Listen to me. Before you, I was scared because I thought nobody would ever love me. I was scared because my parents abandoned me and I never had a family. I never wanted to have a child because I was scared of not being able to give them the love. but you know what Kara? Now thanks to you, I’m not scared anymore. I did some thinking; you’re more important to me than my stupid fear. And I think that—when you’re ready, I’m ready to have a baby with you.” Lena said, her tears threatening to fall. 

Kara’s tears fell freely. She didn’t think Lena would change her mind. “Rao, Lena, I love you so much.” Kara whispered before leaning in to kiss her wife. “I love you, too, Kara.” 

“Kara, will you marry me?” Lena asked after a while. 

“But we’re already married.” 

“I know, but I just want people to know, and make it super official.” 

“Yes! I will marry you Lena Luthor Zor-El!” Kara exclaimed and kissed her wife again. 

So what if Kara didn’t win in Vegas. She got more than she bargained for; if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t think she’d be going to Vegas anymore. Kara realized that what happens in vegas, doesn’t always stay in Vegas.


End file.
